Against Him
by Darling I'm Loosing My Mind
Summary: Amu leaves Japan with a broken heart. She comes back years later, with a new attitude and personality. Will Ikuto be able to make her love him again? Or will Tadase beat him to it?
1. Chapter 1

2010

"Wait Amu!" Tadase shouted, trying to keep me from running. "Amu wait, please don't leave!" he shouted, grabbing my hand, and pulling me to a halt. "What did he do?" he asked, pulling me into a hug. I started to sob "he told me he never loved me, and i'm pathetic" i said, my throat starting to hurt from crying the way i am. "That bastard" he muttered, he squeezed me before letting me go. "It's okay Amu, im here. He's wrong, your not pathetic, he is" he held my shoulders, making me look at him. "B-but i love him Tadase, i don't know what to do. What do you do when the person you love doesn't love you back?" i asked, trying to look strong, but i was crying, and crying doesn't make you look strong. "You live with

it, and if your like me you try to make that person fall in love with you" he said, smiling at me. I nodded, putting on a smile. "I wanted to move away happily though Tadase, how am i supposed to do that when he turned me down?" i asked, sitting on the bench, all the blossom tree leaves falling down onto the ground. "Well now when you move, you don't have to worry about him falling out of love with you. You can think ahead, and not behind. You can go to England, and find someone who'll treat you soooooo much better then Ikuto ever did" a tear fell from his eyes, but he continued. "And when you come back here Amu, and you still can't face Ikuto, i'll be here, and i'll always be there for you, even if its been like forty years. I. Will. Be. There. For. You. And Amu you can call or Skype me anytime you want, once you get settled in. Okay?" I smiled, and felt my heart race. I'd always loved Tadase, but my heart had been given to Ikuto so long ago, but Tadase will always be my savior. "Thank you Tadase. Your going to make some girl feel like a angel one day." I said, he smiled, but it was forced. "I hope i do to" he said, hugging me again. I sniffed, hugging him tight. What if you never see him after this? the voice in my mind asked, you'll cry even harder then it said. I knew it was right, and i knew i'd probably never see him again, all these promises i made today, about staying in touch, and always being friends, they weren't true. Once you move away your slowly forgotten, no one cares if you were there best friend or their love. They'll forget about me faster then i can say "i," and thats what truly hurt. Yes most of it was because of what Ikuto did to me, but the other 50% was the fact that i'd be leaving tonight, to a new and foreign country, and probably never come back.

Theres ages are down Below

Ikuto-18

Amu-17

Tadase-17

Rima-17

Nagihiko-17

Utau-18

Kukia-17

Yaya-16

Kairi-17

Chapter One

2013

10/15/13

Finally back

I put my tie on slowly, my hands were shaking, and my mind was going over every tiny memory that was held here in Japan. I had just moved back four days ago from England, and this was my Senior year at school.

"Amu hurry, you don't want to be late on your first day" my mom yelled, i sighed. I had missed Seiyo school, but i also just wanted to stay in my bed all day.

I mean everyone's probably forgotten me, especially Tadase, and Rima. My hurt ached when i thought about my love, and my best friend.

"Coming!" i shouted, slipping my shoes on, and ran to the kitchen, our house was one of the big traditional mansions, it was the biggest one in my town, and was the prettiest, it had also caught my mothers eye when we first moved back. She didn't care if it was to big for a four member family. She just liked the idea of finally living in her dream house.

"Here's your lunch, and take a banana for lunch. Oh and i need you to pick Ami up after school today" she said, handing me my bento, and banana. "Bye mama, love you" i said, giving her a quick hug, then running out of the house, and down the street.

They should've called school 'hell' instead of school. Because school sounds to friendly, which it is not. Theres always the ass's who label you, then tell everyone at school your label. After that your automatically a somebody or a nobody, and it all depends on your looks.

I went to the office, and took my schedule, after that i put my stuff in my locker, then went to my homeroom. The teacher told me to wait outside the door, then he'd call my name, and i'd make me 'grand' entrance. I nodded, not really caring. I leaned against the wall that was by the door, while i wait for him to call my name. "We have a new student, her name is Hinamori Amu!" he cheered.

I walked in, looking down at my feet. "Hinamori do you have something you'd like to say?" he said, titling his head to me while asking. I shrugged "no, um wheres my seat?" i asked, only looking at the teacher, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone else. He looked taken back, but then asked some random person to raise their hand. I nodded, then walked over, not looking up. I sat down, placing my book, and pencil down. Everyone was staring me, so i looked up.

Only to see if i should piss some people off. I heard a few gasps, and one growl. The growl came from Saaya my enemy since elementary school, when we'd battle for Tadase's affection.

The gasps though, they came from Rima, Nagi, Tadase, and Kairi. I sighed, and slumped into my seat. I looked at the board, but was surprised to see the person in front of me was Ikuto, my lost love.

And when i say lost i mean my love for him had died, and had been replaced with hatred. He's the ass that helped you stop feeling the voice said, my only friend, myself.

A/N Hey I just wanted to say that in this story there is no Charas, and it will have cuss words in it. As you can see


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I'm Gone

Once the bell rang, i got up, and left. Not listening to the people yelling my name. No i didn't need friends, because friends were ass's. They'd stab your back, and make you cry, and yes could make you happy, but not forever, and i'd rather feel numb, and empty for the rest of life then happy, and hopeless. To have my dreams crushed, and my world broken. I already had that once and i didn't want that again.

I went to the planetarium, a place I went to when i was in elementary. The broken, and beat down building was a place i went to when i needed it. Which i'm sure i'd need it for the rest of this school year. I took out my bento, and started to eat, humming the lyrics to the song nothing by the script.

I pulled out my phone and played the song. The lead singers voice making me smile. He had a amazing voice, and he was hot, plus he was irish? i think or was it Scottish? eh who cares.

"Still listening to shit like that?" a familiar voiced asked from behind. I jumped, then turned to see Ikuto staring at me, while leaning against a wall. "Its not shit, and yes. Still in school i see, weren't you supposed to graduate last year?" i asked, taking a bite of my roman.

"Maybe i was, but i've slacked a lot lately. So Amu why are you back?" he asked, tilting his head, and walking over to me. I packed up my bento and stood up. "

My father was offered his job back. Now if you'll excuse me i have to go" i said, about to walk out of the planetarium, but he grabbed my arm, and looked at me. I tried to pull away, but he just held me. "Is this how you get girls now? you hold them against their will when obviously their disgusted with you" i sneered. Pulling my arm away, and walking out the door this time.

As i walked down the halls everyone was looking at me, their eyes piercing me, burning a hole in my head, and making me feel a tad uncomfortable. I kept walking, making my way to the music room. That was my next period, band, and band technically was like chorus in a way to, because this band held a singer part, but i had to also play another instrument for other occasions. Which was fine because i can play piano. When i walked in, all the girls were trying to get some guys attention. The guys were trying to get the girls attention, but they didn't talk to them, because they were busy drooling over some guy.

"Alright kids, take a seat!" the teacher said, everyone ran to a seat, exposing that the boy the girls were surrounding was Tadase. He saw me then motioned for me to sit next to him, but Saaya beat me to it, so i sat in the far left corner. "We have a new student, and her name is Hinamori Amu. She is taking the piano and singing position, so everyone welcome her with open arms" daggers were shot my way by all the girls.

The guys though, they started drooling over me "she is going to come, and sing a song for us, so we can get a true feel of her voice" he said, motioning for me to come up. I nodded, walking over, and standing by him. "I'll be singing House Of Gold by Twenty One Pilots" i said,She asked me. I asked the ukulele guy to start playing, along with the violinist (which ironically was Ikuto) and drummer. Then walked to the piano, and began to sing.

"Son, when I grow old,

Will you buy me a house of gold?

And when your father turns to stone,

Will you take care of me?"

She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,

Will you buy me a house of gold?

And when your father turns to stone,

Will you take care of me?"

I will make you queen of everything you see,

I'll put you on the map,

I'll cure you of disease.

Let's say we up and left this town,

And turned our future upside down.

We'll make pretend that you and me,

Lived ever after happily.

She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,

Will you buy me a house of gold?

And when your father turns to stone,

Will you take care of me?"

I will make you queen of everything you see,

I'll put you on the map,

I'll cure you of disease.

And since we know that dreams are dead,

And life turns plans up on their head,

I will plan to be a bum,

So I just might become someone.

She asked me, "Son, when I grow old,

Will you buy me a house of gold?

And when your father turns to stone,

Will you take care of me?"

I will make you queen of everything you see,

I'll put you on the map,

I'll cure you of disease."

Once the song ended, everyone was standing, clapping, and some whistling. I bowed, staying by the piano.

"That was lovely, truly one of the most talented singers we've had here at Seiyo Academy" he said. Saaya began to get angry, because she thought she was the best as always the voice said. I chuckled to myself, causing some people to give me strange looks, i shrugged them off. Slouching into my seat, doing my absolute best to disappear like always the voice said.

It was true though, i always tried to disappear, and i was a master at it.

The bell rang, and i was the first out the door. Grabbing my bag, then speed walking out of the school. "Amu!" i turned to the sweet familiar voice. Standing behind me, panting, was Tadase. He had grown, his hair still looked the same so did his face, i mean it looked a little different, more manly i guess? he was taller, much taller, and his voice had deepened. Like seriously you could totally tell puberty hit him well.

I forced a smile on my face. Looking into his beautiful purple eyes. "Yes Tadase?" i asked, trying to sound happy. "You don't have to pretend around me Amu" he whispered, walking down a path, gesturing for me to follow. "Okay" i said, sighing, then going back to normal. "Why did you ignore my calls? i thought we were good friends maybe even more, but then you randomly stopped answering my skypes, calls, even texts, texts Amu i don't even have to look at you or anything to text you!" he said, sitting down on a bench.

I know he was trying to hide it, but he was frustrated. "Remember when i told you i was going through some tough stuff?" he nodded, so i continued " my parents sent me to Rehab, and then once i got back. I realized all the depression i was feeling, all the pain that was going on. Was because i couldn't let go. Tadase i cried every night before i went to bed, then once i dropped everything linked to Japan, i was almost normal again." He looked at me shocked. "Thats why i stopped contacting you, and i think i should continue it that way" i said, getting up, and walking away.

He grabbed my arm, looking at me with pleading eyes. "The last seven months without you have been hell Amu. I've been a emotional roller coaster thats keeps turning. So no please don't leave, and do that all over again" he said, his grip on my arm tightening. "Don't leave again" he whispered, a tear falling from his eyes.

I sighed, my heart clenching at the sight. I slowly pulled away, then hugged him. "I'm sorry i haven't been my old self, and i probably never will be that girl again, but if you want me to, i'll stay, and i'll try to be your friend again" i said, burying my face into his neck. His sweet scent drifting into my nose. Your falling again, i tried to ignore the voice, to shut it out, but it was right. I was falling again, and i would never be able to get back up.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Hey before i begin the next chapter i just wanted to say (because someone reviewed saying something) that if it against the rules to use lyrics from famous songs then how have all my favorite stories not been banned yet? I will use my own lyrics from time to time, and other times i'll use other peoples lyrics. Anyways heres there story!

Chapter Three

Use Honorific's!

It's been a week since Tadase and i talked. We're friends, and he's made me talk to everyone else in the group, but we haven't gotten past awkward small talk. Unlike with Tadase, where he calls me every night, and we talk for hours. Ikuto though, he keeps trying to talk to me, and i just always say something mean, but truthful to him. Usually its along the lines of "stop talking to me dick-lick," and yes i use those exact words.

What was i doing right now though? Well i was taking a video of me singing in the music room before school started. The room had the best acoustics i've ever heard, so singing a piano cover of a Gotye song, was awesome. It'd made me feel as if i was performing live in front of thousands of people.

~Skip to homeroom~

Mr. Sanjou went on about some revolution, and about how tragic yet fascinating it was. I yawned, placing my head down on the desk, ready to sleep. "So anyways! we are going to do a project!" everyone groaned, but he continued "now you don't get to pick your partners, so here's how its going to go. The person in front of you is your partner, for the people in front you'll partner up with the person to your right."

He said enthusiastically, i sighed, picking my head up from the table. Who's your partner? the voice asked. I looked up in front of me, to see dark blue hair. It was if it was smacking me in the face, as if saying "ha! your stuck with the asshol! Have fun!" I groaned, placing my back down. Ikuto looked behind, and looked directly into my eyes. "If looks could kill" he muttered, straddling the chair, so his entire body was facing me. "I'd rather kill myself" i said, looking out the window.

Just don't look at him, maybe he'll disappear the voice said. I huffed, digging my nails into the palm of my hand. "Am-" he started, but i interrupted "you can't call me Amu its disrespectful" i said. Glaring at him, he glared back "then what do you want me to call you? Bitter Bitch?" he hissed, leaning towards me. "I'm not bitter asshole, and you have to use honorific's with me" i said, crossing my arms over my chest "fine Hinamori-san" he spat.

"If i call you that you have to stop calling me a asshole then. Call me Ikuto-Koi now" he said proudly, i chocked, on my FREAKIN saliva! I mean is that possible? "Never in a million fucking years" i said. He smirked "fine then, Amu, who's house should we meet up at? I think tonight at my house would be good. I mean we only have a month and a half to get this project done, and its better to started early" he said, taping my nose.

I was fuming, my palms started to bleed from to much pressure, and my temper was rising. "FINE! if i call you Ikuto will you stop?" i asked, he smirked, then nodded. "GOOOD!" i shouted, he chuckled. "No chuckling" i growled. He raised his left eyebrow. He sighed, writing something on a piece of paper "tonight i'll walk you to my house, and we'll do the project. Just in case, for the future here's my address and phone number" he said, handing me the small slip of paper.

"We'll meet at the front of the school" he said calmly. "When did you get so in to doing your school work?" i asked, getting nervous, because the Ikuto i grew up with always slacked off, and never did any of his homework. "Reality hit me last year, when all my friend got to graduate and leave this hell hole" he whispered.

Mr. Sanjou was walking by us, making sure we were talking about the assignment. He nodded to us, as if acknowledging our existence. We both nodded back. "Besides i've done this project before, if we maybe pull a all nighter we can get it down" he said. I looked at him for a moment, before i realized the flaw in his "master" plan.

"Like my parents would let me stay at a boys house for the night" i said sarcastically. "You can tell them that your staying at Utau's. I mean technically you are" he said, shrugging, then laying his head down on the desk. "Fine! but i need clothes, so we'll need to stop at my house first" i said, thinking of what i should bring. "

Just borrow some of Utau's clothes, she has enough to clothe India" he said, slowly drifting to sleep. "Fine" i whispered, before looking around the class room, hoping to find interesting Saaya drama that i an make fun of her for, but all i found were a pair of dark purple eyes glaring at the person sleeping on my desk.

~Skip To After School~

I had my headphones in as i listened to OneRepublic's song Au Revoir. Mouthing the words to the song, i stepped out of the school, bobbing my head to the beat. I saw Ikuto waiting at the bottom of the stairs, staring of into space. I sighed, why do you have to stay with HIM the voice said, dang i really needed to name it. Ha like that would happen, i mean this voice has gone in my head since i was six, and i've never named it. How about i call it Mads? Yeah i like that name.

Dear voice inside my head, your new name is Mads.

Oh god i was talking to myself

AND i still am!

your soooooo not sane Mads said, i huffed.

Shut up Mads!

She did, and i sighed with relief. "Amu!" i turned to see Tadase running to me. "Hi Tadase" i said, looking behind me to see that Ikuto was now watching us. "So i was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to that downtown Romain shop with me, tonight" he said, trying to blow his bangs out of his face. "I'd lo-" "she can't, she's coming over to my house." I turned to see Ikuto walking towards, he put his hand on the small of my back.

"To do a project, that we obviously have plenty of time for" i said, trying to get him to get angry, and storm off. At least then he'd leave, and Tadase and i could go Downtown. "Well sorry Tadase, she already promised she'd come do it with me tonight" he hissed. Tadase glared at him. "I never pro-" "come on Amu-Chan, we're going." He turned us around, making us both walk down the steps.

I smacked his hand around away, glaring at him. "Don't make me punch you right in the balls" i growled. I turned to see Tadase standing there, with his head down, and his hands in his pockets. "Bye Tadase, how about we go tomorrow!?" i shouted, before Ikuto pulls me around a corner, and i can't see his reaction


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Project Procrastination

Ikuto's house was big, bigger then mine, and well mine is HUGE, So Ikuto's is double huge. "Hinamori-San?" he asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "Ew get it away from me! who knows the last time it was washed!" i squeaked, jumping out of my daze. Ikuto burst out laughing, holding his stomach for support.

He opened the door, then he pushed me inside the house. He walked me to the kitchen, saying that'd he'd give me the grand tour, and every "grand" tour starts with the kitchen. I sighed, face palming myself. "This is the kitchen, its where my O-tetsudai-san cooks, and we all eat. Do you want a drink? I'll get you a mango juice? That still your fav?" he asked, talking rather fast. I nodded "how do you remember that" i asked, sitting on a bar stool.

"Remember what?" he asked, poring a extra large class of mango juice for me. "That i love mango juice" i asked, smiling. " I just do" he said, handing me the class. "Well thank you for just remembering" i said, taking a sip. "Okay come on, we have a lot of rooms for me to show you!" he exclaimed, taking my hand.

~Time Skip To Projecting (or whatever you wanna call it)~

Ikuto, and i had finished about hmmm nothing. Most the time we'd get close to concentrating then he'd do something to purposefully distract me. "Okay so we neeeeeeed to get this done" i said, after laughing from Ikuto tickling me. " Nooooooo, i don't want to, i want to watch a movie. Ooh lets watch a movie!" he took my hand, and pulled me out from under his comfy black kotatsu.

"But Ikutooooo, now i'm cold!" i whined, yes i sounded weird and a tad annoying when i whined, probably because i NEVER whine. But the kotatsu was so warm, and now i'm actually shivering.

He sighed, then stopped in front of me. He then scooped me up bridal style. "Ikuto! put me down!" i screamed, trying to wiggle away, but he just tightened his grip, and chuckled. "Just sit still Hinamori-san, i'm sharing my body heat" he said, cuddling into me. I huffed, and stopped hitting him. "Fine" i mumbled, crossing my arms, and looking away from him. He placed me down on the couch, and draped a blanket over me.

"What should we watch?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at me. "Ooooh Red 2!" i shouted, sitting up on my elbows. "Can you go make popcorn for us?" he asked, trying to find it on Netflixs.

I took the blanket with me, wrapping it around myself. "What kind do you want?!" i asked, he had like every kind ever made. "Kettle!" he yelled back. I took the Kettle Corn bag from the cabinet, then put it in a bowl, after that i slid it into the microwave. I walked back out to the living room, to see Utau, and Ikuto fighting.

Utau was trying to sit on his lap, and Ikuto was trying to push her off him. "Utau get off me!" he yelled. She shook her head, slowly trying to kiss him. "This is Incest Utau!" he shouted. She shrugged, giggling "so?" I cleared my throat, causing Utau to look up at me, and for Ikuto to take his chance, and push her off him. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed, glaring at me.

"I am doing a pro-" "she's hanging out with me, and she's staying the night, so she's gonna borrow a pair of your pajamas" he said, trying to breath. "Like hell she wont!" Utau said, getting up, about to storm off. "Please Utau, for me?" he asked, doing a adorable imitation of 'puss-in-boots.'

She practically melted, "o-okay" she said, running upstairs. "Let me get them for you!" she shouted. I looked at Ikuto, surprised. "Thanks for coming in when you did" he said, taking a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair.

"Soooo, she's still desperately in love with you?" i asked, kicking my foot lightly on the side of the couch, for some reason it was extremely entertaining.

"Yeah, it's kinda toned down though, she likes Kukai, but i don't think you can get over your first love with the snap of your fingers" he said, snapping his fingers to show me what he meant. I shook my head "no you can, it just depends on if they helped you get over them, or if they kept you loving them."

I said, not really having control over my words. "Did someone help you get over them?" he asked, his head tilted in curiosity. I nodded, "yeah, then some other people helped me realize loves not real" i said, flat out, again not having control of what i say. He looked at me, a surprised look on my face.

"Com'on you wanted to watch a movie so lets watch a movie!" i said, about to sit down, but Utau came in and gave me a pair of black flannel booties shorts, with a light pink tank top. "Thanks Utau!" i said, running over to the bathroom to change. I put the clothes on, then put my hair in a high ponytail. I sighed, taking off my makeup for the night. Once i got back to the living room, Ikuto was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn, and wrapped in the blanket.

"You'll have to share those" i said, sliding into the blanket, and taking the bowl from him. "Hey i was eating that!" he said, trying to take it again. I shook my head, flicking one into his mouth, he got it in, and smiled at me. "That takes talent young Hinamori" he said. I huffed, he forgot the honorific, but i'll let it slide right now. "Start the movie!" i said, snuggling up to Ikuto, without even realizing it.

Half way through the movie, my eyes began to close constantly, and i slowly fell asleep, where my dreams took over me.

Third Person POV

Amu had fallen alseep, and Ikuto was slowly drifting off to. She snuggled up into his side, her head on his chest, right where his heart was. Ikuto was happy she had fallen asleep, and that she was snuggling into him, it gave him a reason to hold her. She slightly snored, and her hair was getting messy, but on her it was adorable, at least to him it was. He kissed the top of her head, the slowly put her on the love seat, while he pulled out the pull out couch, once he was done, he carefully put her on it, then put a few other blankets on her.

She automatically turned around, her arms looking for something, then she turned the other way and did it again, when she didn't find what her sleepy self wanted she mumbled "Ikuto." Which surprised the blue haired trouble maker.

He slowly, and carefully got on the bed, and slipped under the blankets, cautious not to wake her. The moment the pink haired girl realized he was now there, in the bed, she turned to where the weight was, and snuggled up to him again. He sighed with relief, then wrapped his arms protectively around her.

He thought about what it would be like if he confessed to her right now, or in a hour, or tomorrow, or in a week. The only problem was, he knew she would ask why he humiliated her three years ago, and he knew she hadn't fully forgiven him for breaking her heart. So he sighed, deciding not to tell her, to bottle his feelings up, then he kissed the top of her head, and fell asleep too. Dreaming about the girl in his arms


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Snakes Tongue

I woke up, wrapped in someones arms, and cuddling into the person. And i would have cuddled back into this person, if they didn't have blue hair, and amazing looking lips. "Ikuto?" i poked his chest, trying to wake him up, but he didn't budge. I sighed, slowly getting out from his grasp. "Pen. Pen. Pen" i kept repeating, pushing random papers off the coffee table, and finally discovering a light red pen, then i grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote. 'I don't want to worry my mother to much, so i'm going home. Goodbye~ Hinamori Amu.' I got changed, then left. Walking home, in the cold morning air.

Ikuto's

POV

When i woke. I was alone. A note was left for me from Amu. Saying she didn't want her mom to worry, although it was only eight when i woke up. " Damn-it " i muttered, ruffling my hair before getting up. I got dressed, then cleaned the room. Putting the pull out back inside the couch, and cleaning the empty popcorn bowl. When i passed the laundry room i heard the washer washing something, but my O-Tetsudai-San didn't have to work sunday, not until three thirty. I sighed walking over and opening it to see the clothes Amu wore last night, washing in the washer with a load of my clothes that had been laying around my room.

I smiled, Amu had always been that thoughtful. She'd always try to cook me something when i was 'in the neighborhood.' Of course in the beginning her innocent grade school self would try to make me leave, but after a year or two in middle school. She realized, that i, wasn't just going to go. No i'd stay, and talk to her for hours, about random shit that'd come to mind. I'd make her laugh, and smile. I'd felt like i'd done my job. To keep her happiness protected…..

Anyways. Amu was thoughtful, she'd always think of others before she thought of herself, and maybe thats what made her desirable to disasters.

Amu's

POV

I was half way through the city, and to my house. When i felt like someone was watching me.

Stop it Amu, this is why your mom believes your insane. Mads Said, god if that voice was real. She'd probably be irritated.

What if i'm not paranoid? What if there is a person behind me, following me, watching me, stalking me?

Your just going insane in the brain. I guess being with Ikuto does that to you.

SHUT UP!

And she did. She stopped talking to me, but that only made it worse. I started to walk a little faster, and looked behind me. A man in a black suit was following me, a phone to his ear, and a evil grin on his face.

SHIT!

i started to fast walk. Taking a turn down a little alley between two houses. Taking a secret way to my house. I turned again. This time the phone was away, and he was walking faster. SHIT SHIT SHIT. My mind was on overload. I needed to figure out a way to loose him, before i got home.

I turned, and went down a path way covered, with scattered trees. Then i began to run, moving my legs back and forth. Only thinking of losing the man behind me.

I took another turn, down another alley, except a homeless guy was there, peeing against a wall. I scrunched my nose in disgust, but kept running. I looked behind me to see he was no longer behind me. So i hid behind the dumpster in the alley, trying to see if he came, and found me.

He turned down the corner to the alley. Slowly walking up to the homeless dude, who was now drinking out of a brown paper bag, which we all know held a beer bottle. "Have you seen this girl?" he asked, the homeless guy shrugged. "Nope" he said, chuckling, chugging more of his bottle down.

"Look if you answer this question i'll give you a house, with enough alcohol to supply you for a decade. Now have you seen this girl!?" he asked again. I scooted a little behind the dumpster, hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Alright man! Chill!" the black suit man grabbed the old crusted collar of the homeless drunk, and pushed his body against the brick wall. Making a 'smack' sound. I cringed. "Where the fuck is she?! Huh where!?" He got in the drunken mans face, pushing his fist hard into his throat.

I was about to show myself. So the monster would stop hurting him, but when i slowly started to step out, the homeless man, tapped his fist on the wall. As if saying "stay back." I nodded, stumbling into the dark, dark corner. "Fine. fine! I t-think i saw her turn down that street!" he pointed to a random direction. The black suited man hissed, showing his snake like tongue before leaving.

He fell down to the floor in horror. "Oh my god are you okay!?" i asked, running to his aid. He nodded "w-why did his tongue l-look like that?" he asked, obviously scared. "The business he works for does it to the employees.

So they know who is who. Its cruel, but you get paid like millions a month" i said, helping the man up. "Come on. How about i buy you some food? I mean its the least i can do, since you saved me." I smiled at him, picking up his bagged bottle from the ground. "How about you just give me a hundred, and you wont have to worry about going onto the streets. Where that man is" he said, taking another chug of his drink.

I nodded, handing him three-hundred dollars. His eyes widened "i just said one hundred!" he said. I smiled, a sad smile, because in my family three-hundred is like a one dollar bill to us. Because my mom owns the most famous magazine in the world, and my father is the most well known photographer, also my sister just started modeling for a company called 'Easter,' and that man chasing me, was part of that corporation. "Do you want more, i can give you seven-hundred more. Here i don't need it" i handed it to him.

His eyes widening with surprise. "Thank you, what you did probably saved my life." I bowed, then left. Not letting him protest with the money, or say another word, since i was already down the alley road, and about to turn onto my road.

But what i saw when i finally got home, fooled my eyes. Ami making out with the directors son of Easter.

A/N So i'm sorry this chapters short, but my dad was like "its late! Go to sleep for once!" so i decided i'd listen to him for once, but i wanted to finish this chapter first. WITHOUT FEELING LIKE I JUST PUT TONS OF WORDS TOGETHER and went "ooh done for the day!" So this is a surprising chapter. Filled with surprising things. Bye lovely's! Hope you enjoyed the chappy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The File

On Monday i ended up being sick, but my mom told me i had to go to school, wether i wanted to or not. I may have held onto the door handle of my room like a little kid in those movies, and my mom may have had to pull me by my feet out the door. I had decided to try something new, and put on my shorter school skirt, and a tighter white shirt. It wasn't loose, nor was my jacket.

I even had on a red bow tie instead, with black heel like shoes, and white tights. Of course the outfit sounds weird, but it actually looked really, really cute.

I smiled at my reflection, while walking through the school gates. Everyone was talking with their group, and apparently there was a new kid today. Instead of walking over to my group, and hanging out with them. I went to the front office to see this "new kid." Turns out there was a new kid. He was sitting on one of the couches in the front office, and he looked kinda cute, more of my nerdie side came out. Because well he looked like a hot samurai nerd.

Yep i'm attracted to Samurai Nerds. "Hello, i'm Hinamori Amu!" i said, smiling at him. He looked at me for a moment, then cautiously smiled. "Kairi Sanjou." I was shocked. That was the last name of my English teacher (A/N i realize i used Mr. Sanjou instead of Ms. Sanjou. But i meant Ms. Sanjou) "d-do you have a relative that works here?" i asked. Sitting next to him on the couch. "My sister works here, as a english teacher" he said.

Dang this guy's serious

Maybe he's had a troubled past, or was just born like that. He could even be bored. Mads said, i sighed. "Yes she's my english teacher. Um may i ask why your sitting here?" i asked/said. He finally looked, like really looked at me, and his smile grew.

"I was told to wait here while they print out my schedule" he said, pushing his glasses up a bit. "Well i'll be your welcoming committee, and your tour guide!" i said happily. He chuckled, nodding his head. "That sounds like fun" he said, fiddling with his hands.

The assistant principle came out, and handed Kairi his schedule. Kairi thanked her, and walked with me out the office. "Okay who's your first period" i said, trying to take a look at it, but he was staring at it, dumbfounded. "I told them not to enroll me in Yukari's class!" he said, angrily handing me the paper. I looked, and saw that he had math, science, english, and lunch with me. I smiled, then looked up to see him cleaning his glasses, and muttering things about "Yukari being a pain." "You have her class period with me, also you have math, science, and lunch with me to" i gave him his schedule back "where's your locker?" I asked him. He sighed "Um i think its this way" he said, biting the inside of his left cheek. "Let me see" i took the paper that had his locker combo, and his locker number. Only to see it was near mine, and right next to Ikuto's. Lucky me, and Kairi. "Come on i know where that is" i grabbed his hand, and ran to his locker area.

~In 2 Period *English*~

Ms. Sanjou made Kairi sit behind me, then she started her lesson on whatever she was teaching us on Friday. Ikuto handed me a note, then winked at me before turning back around.

I see your back to NOT talking to me? Did our cuddling scare your childish mind? ~Ikuto

I huffed angrily, then wrote

No, i meant what i said on the note i left. I had to go. Now don't be a Asshole, no one likes a asshole ~Hinamori

I handed it back to him, and waited for a reply

He handed it back to me, smirking. I shook my head before reading it.

Sure, your mother was worried at 7 on a sunday, after YOU told her you were going to stay the night. But i'll pretend your right, to help your ego, and i guess i'm back to calling you Amu ~Ikuto

I glared at the back of his head, then wrote

Call me that one more time, and i swear i'll kick you all the way to America ~Hinamori

Fine, but you HAVE to call me Ikuto or Ikuto-Koi then. Also whats with the new kid hanging around you, and getting to call YOU Amu?~Ikuto

Little do you know, but i actually enjoy talking to him, and thats why i let him call me Amu. Also i enjoy his company, and i told him i'd show him around~ Hinamori

Well i don't like you guys hanging out, so stop hanging out with him. Whats so great him?~ Ikuto

Stop being possessive Ikuto. Your not my boyfriend so you have no right who to tell me who i can talk to, and even if you were you'd still not have that right~ Hinamori

God your frustrating. Fine talk to him, but i feel like he'll just play with your heart~ Ikuto

First who said i wanted to date him? And second you've already done that, so i know now not to fall for the same kind of assho- Someone snatched the paper from my hands. I looked up to see Ms. Sanjou glaring at me. "We do not pass notes in class!" she shouted, waving her arms around in anger. Saaya stood on her chair, and slowly, and stealthily took the paper without Ms. Sanjou knowing.

"You and Ikuto Both detention!" Ms. Sanjou said, totally oblivious of Saaya reading the note. "Ms. Sajou Saaya's re-" "Saaya's what? Sitting in her chair and paying attention. Saaya is being the perfect student i have asked for, and SHE is nothing like you! I read your file dear, and what i saw was not pretty" she said.

I gasped, no one is supposed to talk about my file. Only the teachers get to read it, and even then their not allowed to talk about it, or tell other students about it. I sat there my fists clenched, and my eyes locked on Saay. Who was reading the note. She had a disgusted look on her face. I clenched my jaw, and stood up.

"Who gives a shit of what i did in my past. The past is the past, and besides i'm not the one breaking a rather large rule. Because passing notes is not a school rule, but mentioning a students file is, and it can get a teacher fired!" i shouted, storming out of the classroom. I ran down the halls, and out of the school. I ran to the planetarium, where i sat, and thought. Of all the mistakes i had made in England.

~Lunch Time~

I had passed out on two of the cushiony seats, and i was in such a deep sleep, that i didn't wake up when Ikuto, and the rest of the group had saw around me, and tried to wake me up. But finally Tadase had woken me up the way he used to. By kissing my nose, and lightly shaking my shoulder. "Huh?" i said, sitting up, and bumping heads with him. "Ow!" we both said at the same time.

"Amu are you okay!? I'm sorry, i shouldn't have been so close to you!" he said, obviously worried. "I'm fine Tadase, it wasn't your fault" i said, holding my head with one of my hands. "Yukari isn't giving you and Ikuto detention because she realized she broke a school rule herself" Kairi said to me.

I nodded, smiling at him. "That was quit a show you put on in english" Rima said quietly, sitting next to me, and shooing Tadase away. I chuckled "it sure was" i mumbled. Looking at my feet. Rima huffed "well" she said, in annoyance, looking at me.

"What?" i asked.

"What was on your file!?" she asked, obviously irritated.

"Nothing, just the usual" i lied.

"Com'on Amu your a horrible liar"

"well today i'm not lying."

"Amu, usually i'd let this lying thin slide, but today no, what the fuck was on that file!?"

"I had to do something a while ago, and it was bad. Okay Rima? So i'm no perfect little angel, i put someone in the fuckin hospital. So no i don't think i'm gonna sit here and tell you all my sins!" i said. Getting up, and walking out.

Loosing any chance of a happy day, and of course it all happened with a runny nose, and a massive headache.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Torturous Truth

I was in my room, face in pillow, and just sitting there. Not crying, but every once in a while screaming. My mom wasn't home so she didn't ask why i was back so early, and my sister was to busy doing god knows what with the directors son, and yes your probably who the director is.

Seeing as last time it was Ikuto's step dad, but he was fired, and a new guy came. He was more violent, and disgusting. He was like satan, except he was one earth.

I sighed, sitting up, and walking to put on some sweats. I put my hair in a messy bun, and put on a black tank-top that was kinda tight (thats why its a around the house shirt,) and a pair of grey sweat pants that loosely hugged my waist.

My socks my the floor slippery, so i went around the house slipping down the halls. Trying to imitate Elvis.

"Miss Hinamori" i turned to see one of my maids bowing, and holding my dark blue rob (it kinda looked like a Kimono) "Yes Ran?" i asked.

She smiled at me "you have company in the west sitting room" she handed me my rob/Kimono, and walked away. I sighed. It was probably some Easter people wanting to recruit me.

I walked down the hall. Taking my hair out of its bun, causing my hair to curl around my shoulders. And put my Kimono on. "What do you want asswipe" i asked, opening the door. Only i wasn't greeted with the an awful face.

No i was greeted with much worse. My curious friends, all sitting down, drinking tea. Probably wanting answers.

"You've changed a lot Amu, and i don't know if thats good" Rima said, sipping her tea. I sighed, slowly closing the door. "Why do you say that?" i asked, sitting down on the floor in front of them. "You'd never keep such serious secrets from us. So tell us. Tell us all thats happened since you left" she whispered, putting her cup down, and holding Nagi's hand.

I sighed "its not easy Rima. Please leave me alone" i said, about to get up, but Tadase looked at me with pleading eyes "please Amu. I feel like you've given up on our friendship, on us, all of us." I looked down at my hands, trying to find something to say. "I-" but as i spoke, i was interrupting by my sister entering the room. Sucking faces with Kiseki. "Oh god Kiseki" she moaned. I coughed, trying to get her to stop disturbing me. She pulled away, and saw me "i thought you knew i had the west wing while you were at school.

Which by the way, why aren't you at school?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip. Yes my sisters a slut, and yes she also was the biggest bitch to roam the earth, but unfortunately she was my sister, and i'd still do anything for her.

"I'm extremely disturbed, and ashamed that you did all of that" i pointed to her shirt being lifted up, and her pants halfway off herself "before me" i pointed to myself. she chuckled, then her eyes went dark "get out of my sitting room" she hissed. I shrugged "this no more your sitting room then it is mine" i said. Glaring at her. "Ami-Koi why don't we just go your room" Kiseki asked.

See he was nothing like his dad. Kiseki was sweet, and kind, but every once in a while he would be very dominant, and forceful. Also when you kissed him. He made sure you knew he was in control. Yes i've kissed him. I've made out with him and kissed him, but nothing more. Because it was a mere fling that didn't last.

"Fine" she growled, but before she left she said "the director wants to speak with you later." Then she left, i sighed. "Everyone remembers Ami" i mumbled. Everyone was looking at the door, dumbfounded. "So anyways, as you heard i need to meet with someone. I can get Ran or Miki to show you out" i got up, about to get changed, but Ikuto pulled me down, making me sit on his lap.

"Ikuto! let go of me!" i shouted, trying to get up. But he just held me tighter. "No" he growled. I sighed "fine what do you want to know!?" i yelled, staring at the wall. "Everything" whispered Nagi. He looked extremely depressed "you never kept things from us before Amu. Your not the same as you used to be, and i want to know why" he frowned, leaning his head onto Rima's shoulder.

I blink, realization hit me. Nagi had been my friend longer then anyone in this room, and he had always stayed by my side, then i just left without a proper goodbye. I slowly pried Ikutos arms away from me, and ran over to Nagi. Hugging him. He sat there surprised, before hugging me back.

"I'm sorry. I never really thought of how this was affecting you guys." I heard a sniffle, and pulled away to see Nagi crying. I started to tear up to. "I'm sorry, i'll you all what happened to me" i said, going back to my seat, but Ikuto made me sit on him again.

"A year after we moved to England Ami had gotten herself in some deep deep trouble. She had been stealing from stores, malls, houses, even offices, and they were going to send her to Jail, but Easter offered to help her out of jail, and keep her record clean

no matter what. So we excepted, but Ami had to start doing jobs for them, seeing as she only got caught once when she was stealing, and she had stolen from high security places. They made her steal at first, then they started giving her jobs like hurting people for information, and later on it was just plain killing them. So i butted in, saying that i'd take her place.

If they let Ami free. They agreed, and immediately put me to work, but unfortunately i was caught once. Doing a extremely big job. Killing one of the members of the Royal family. It was like a cousin of a cousin, but still they had royal blood running through their veins. And Easter couldn't get it off my record, but they could get me out of jail, and instead put me in a Rehabilitation center, for multiple reasons.

When i came out. I gave them my resignation, and took Ami away from them, but Ami wanted the fame she got from her modeling, so she kept going to them.

And they kept trying to get me back in their disgusting business, threatening to show the government other things i did. So i stole my entire file away from them, and other extremely valuable information. Anyways, thats the story. Thats what i've been doing for the past two years." I didn't realize i was looking down, and away from them, until i looked up, and saw everyone with their mouths open, and their eyes wide. "Your all going to catch flies" i said, in a irritated tone.

"There's a button by the door, for you to call the maids. They can see you out" i said, getting up. I was about to walk out, but Tadase ran up, and hugged me.

"You never told me. I could have helped you stop them" he said, his voice cracking, and shaky. I could tell he was crying, mainly because my hair was slowly starting to get wet from his tears. "It's okay Tadse. They've stopped trying to make me do those things" i lied.

Hugging him back. He was much taller then me, so he could put his chin on my head. "Why do i feel like your still lying" he whispered, so only i could hear him. "Because your like that" i mumbled, pulling away from the sweet embrace. "I'm tired. Do you think you all could leave?" i asked, they nodded.

I sighed, pushing the button by the door. "Goodnight" i said to them all. Walking out of the room, and down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The rest of the week went by fast, and really i did nothing but go to school, and sleep. I went back to my funk, me being utterly depressed, and i went back to TRYING to be lonely.

Tadase still made me talk to him, and open up even more then i did before. But unfortunately there are things i have to keep to myself. Today i had to go to Easter for a meeting i have with the director. But when i got there he was out, doing something more important. So i was told to wait for him to get back.

An hour later he came in, and made this meeting short, and to the point "there is no other choice for you Amu. We have surveillance on everyone of your little friends, and if you don't do what i say, i'll blackmail them into doing exactly what you did. Maybe even kill them." He gave me a file. It was filled with the information on what'd i do in the company.

"Why do you want me?" i asked, griping the file, so i wouldn't be grip the collar of his shirt, and push him to the window, where i could push him out of there. "Because you have a sort of drive others don't. Its also fun watching you struggle. You always need to be the hero, which is fun seeing as your killing so many INNOCENT people." Thats it. I ran over to him, and punched him in the nose.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! THOSE ARE PEOPLE. FUCKING PEOPLE WHO ARE SOO MUCH BETTER THEN YOU, AND THERE YOU GO MAKING OTHER INNOCENT PEOPLE KILL THEM, FOR WHAT? HUH YOUR OWN AMUSMENT!?" I screamed. Still punching him while doing so. He pressed a button, and tons of guards came in, and pinned me against the wall so the Director could get up. He looked at me for a moment, then chuckled.

"Your letting your emotions get the best of you. Either you take it Amu or your friends get to" he wiped some of the blood off with the back of his hand. Then walked over to me, his face inches from mine "your getting to be so innocent. It'd be SO much fun to change that." He whispered in my ear. Nibbling on my earlobe. "I'll take it OKAY. So leave me alone, and tell me what to do" i said, trying to back away from him. But i was pinned against the wall, and i could't exactly move "good girl" he smiled "your going to be a singer so people don't get suspicious. Come here Sunday morning at 9:30, and don't be late" he called over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

The guards let go of me, and walked me out of the building.

I ran home, and locked myself in the house. Then walked down to the basement. Tears pricking at my eyes, and my breath slow, to slow. I walked to a room that was added just two years ago for more SPACE. Even though thats all this house is.

In it were swords, weapons, practice dummies, targets, and more. I sighed. Grabbing my sword, and practicing on the dummy. I practiced until dinner, and then some. My stomach was churning, making me feel (even though i already knew) awful. The monster inside of me was crawling out. And with each hit. I was starting to enjoy it.

A/N i realize this chappy's short, but i had to study for my math test last night, and i was helping my mom outtonight. But anyways i hope your enjoying this story. R&R Lovelys!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Demons

A/N hey so for the last chapter i see i forgot to name it. Well the name for it was 'Forced'. Anyways enjoy the Chappy

Today was monday, and not just any monday. It was the Monday i started getting famous. Because i just came out with my debut album the Sunday before THIS Monday. And here i am now. Standing outside of school, while cameras flash, and people scream my name. And to be honest.

I wanted to throw up. It was sickening how i was being forced to play this role i ever so dreamed of. Of course i was getting used to having to kill people again, but every night, before i went to sleep.

I'd remember the face of horror that person had. Their last words, and i kept thinking of what their lives must've been like. Who the people were who'd miss this person. And overall. I'd think about what i'd just done, and how if i'd be seeing Satan once i die.

All the reporters were screaming for my attention. Asking how my album is already a success. Seeing as it was just put on racks yesterday. I shrugged, and kept walking. Feeling as if a bucket of mud was just poured on me, and i wished for a shower.

Sighing. I walked up the steps of the school, walking through the entrance, then immediately being bombarded by random people, asking for autographs. Tadase came over, and took my hand, pulling me away from everyone. Once we were away from everyone. He took a turn, then opened a door to a janitors closet. I gestured for me to go in.

I huffed "seriously? what are you gonna you do? Rape me?" i asked, walking into the closet. My arms crossed, and my mind roaming the possibilities of why he brought me in here. "I thought you were done with Easter" Tadase said, slowly walking over to me. "W-well i decided that i'd just be a singer. B-because you can. Just be a singer" i said.

Trying to convince him. He stared at me, unconvinced, running his fingers through his silky blood hair. "What are they holding against you Amu" he asked, his voice cracking. My right hand twitched. (My punching hand) "move" i demanded. He looked shocked, but shook his head. So i lightly pushed him, and started punching the wall.

"Amu stop! Your going to hurt your hands!" he said, taking my fists. I tried to pulled away, but he just wrapped his arms around my waist, still holding my arms. His chin on my shoulder, his body pressed against my back, and my face lightly against the wall.

"What if i say there is no loophole. They figured out my true weakness. And i have to do what they want" i whispered. Lowering my head, and whimpering. "Amu your the strongest person i know, and i'm just just talking about strength.

You have gone through hell, and i'm not just talking about what Ikuto did to you. You were bullied as a child, your grandfather raped you, and you were manipulated into doing what Easter wanted you to do." He said softly, whispering the bad things like "raped" and "bullied."

I nodded, crying a bit. "God why am i so emotional!?" I asked, trying to curl into a ball, but Tadase's arms stayed firm. "Your not alone" he whispered, his breath hitting the back of my neck. He continued "i want to be with you through all of what Easter will be put you through. I want to be by your side when you do what they say. I want to be able to with you. To make up for the time i wasn't with you."

His grip tightened, and the whole time he was whispering all of that into my ear. I looked down at my feet.

He can't be with you when you start killing people. He'll hate you, be afraid, and disgusted with you. Mads said, making me cry.

"You can't be around me when i do what they tell me to. You'll hate me, be disgusted, and even afraid of me. I'm a monster Tadase, because sometimes. I enjoy it" i whispered, and instead of trying to escape.

I was gripping on his forearms. Trying to keep him here, just incase he ran away from me. "We all have our demons Amu" he whispered, before turning me around, and kissing me.

I stood. Shocked. But my senses came back, and i put my arms around his neck. Pulling into the kiss. He smiled, before pulling me closer to him, i smiled back. Soon i was against the wall, and he was kissing my neck. He kissed me neck, then my jawline, then the pointy part of my chin, then back to my lips. He licked my bottom lip, asking for permission.

I opened my mouth, letting his tongue slip in. We both kept kissing, probably looking like some couple in France, frenching. His fingers (which were on my hips) lifted my shirt a little. Allowing only his thumbs to feel my skin. He was rubbing circles, and my skin was burning.

Unfortunately. We were interrupted. The door opened, revealing a furious Ikuto. "I was told kiddy king snuck away with you. I had to make sure he wasn't doing anything he would regret. I guess i came a little to late" he said. Grabbing my arms and pulling me away, and out of the closet.

"Ikuto let go of me, and leave me alone!" i yelled. He just pulled me further away from Tadase, until i was against his chest, and his arms were wrapped around me protectively. " Ikuto. This is none of your business. You had your chance with Amu, and you blew it by treating her like dirt" Tadase growled.

I flinched. Never in my life had i seen this side of Tadase. Usually he's composed, and nice. Even in moments like this."Ever heard of second chances" Ikuto hissed. his grip tightening.

" Yes, but people like you don't deserve second chances" Tadase walked over to me, and pulled me away from Ikuto, but Ikuto grabbed my other arm, and soon they were pulling me like a tug of war rope.

"STOP!" i shouted. Pulling both my arms out of there grasp, and to my side. "You both are acting like children, and your BOTH treating me like a toy. So stop it, and learn to grow up. Ikuto i never said i'd give you a second chance. And Tadase please calm down, i don't like seeing you like this."

I said, rubbing my arms. They sighed, hanging their heads down. "I need to get to class. I'll se you both later" i mumbled. Walking away from the two childish boys, and to my homeroom class.

A/N WOOOOO Tadamu! Lol i'll try to make a Amuto chapter soon. Anyways i hope this made up for the short chapter i'd put as Chapter Eight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

New behavior

My first three classes went by fast, then came lunch, which i really didn't want to go through. Miano (my new 'manager') told me i had to watch my weight, because only famous people are perfect, so i needed to give them the allusion that i was. I sighed, sitting down at the table. Everyone eyed me, not knowing what to say.

"Congrats Amu. I didn't even know someone signed you, but then again i don't know much anymore" she said, in a hateful tone. I huffed, shaking my head, making my hair a curtain. In which hid my angered face. "Its not her fault Rima. Amu was just doing what she was told. If she went around telling everyone the surprise of a new artist would have been ruined" Tadase said, carefully sitting next to me, and taking my hand. I nodded, not looking up

. A loud noise was heard from my right, and i looked to see Ikuto taking a seat next to me, grabbing my hand other hand and playfully kissing it. I groaned "what the fuck are you doing?" i asked, slumping in my seat. He smirked "showing that i deserve that second chance we talked about" he lightly pulled on my hand, causing me to fall onto his lap. "Ikuto let Amu go! she never asked for you to do that!" Tadase said, clearly mad. I blushed, and looked down at my lap.

"Did she ask for your tongue down her throat?" Ikuto asked Tadase, causing all the quiet conversations at the table, and the ones around us, to stop. Everyone sat quietly as Ikuto and Tadase had their fight. "It wasn't down her throat" he argued, his face red with anger, and that same way he did earlier this morning came back

. He looked like he could punch Ikuto, and that truly scared me." Ikuto please let me go, and Tadase please follow me" i said, as i got out of Ikuto lap, and took Tadase's hand, leading him out of the cafeteria, and to the roof of the school. "You've been loosing your temper lately. Why?" i asked, sitting down on the ledge of the roof, they had a brick railing.

"He's been nothing but irritating towards both of us, and he thinks he can have a second chance with you after all he's done to you. To YOUR heart" he said, running his hand through his silky prince like hair, and sitting down next to me. "Maybe he deserves one" i mumbled, looking down at my hands.

After a minute of silence i looked up to see Tadase looking at me dumbfounded. "Amu he caused you to cry, and anyone who does that should never even be able to talk to you" he said, taking my hand in his, and giving it a firm squeeze "when did i become a goddess? We all mess up, and do things we wish we didn't. Maybe thats what happened with Ikuto. Maybe he loves me!" i said, standing up, and pacing in a circle.

"Amu please! Are you really that blind?!" he asked, his anger rising. I blinked, surprised to hear my Tadase so angry at someone who wasn't Ikuto "Tadase i don't understand?" i asked, walking over to him. He glared at me "he doesn't love you! If he did then he'd be up here right now, trying to convince you to be with him. He'd do anything to get you away from me because he'd believe that something was going on with us, and maybe there would be but your head is always to deep in your ass!" he screamed.

I yelped, moving backward. I never wanted to see this side of Tadase, no matter what the price was "please Tadase calm down" i said, getting scared. He shook his head "you haven't changed one bit. Still so fucking naive to believe that Ikuto cares for you. Yet you can can't see who does" he growled.

My eyes widened, and soon tears were streaming down my face. "Tadase please stop. Your scaring me" i whimpered. My back soon pressed against the wall, and Tadase only a few inches from me, he looked like he could commit murder, which wasn't right. My Tadase was supposed to look happy, and as if he couldn't even harm a fly.

"Me? scare you? Oh god that's hilarious! See i'm pretty i'm supposed to be scared of you, for killing all those people, but yet i pretend to not mind!" he shouted. I slapped him, straight across the face, Gritting my teeth "if your so scared, then say so. Because lying and saying you'd stay by my side is like murdering someone.

Your murdering my hope of normality" i hissed, about to walk away. "Don't you see Amu?" he asked, his arms raised in the air. Looking dramatic as ever "your never going to be normal, and the people around. They'll never be normal ei-" he was interrupted by a fist connecting to his jaw. I gasped "Stop Please!"

A/N woo a cliff hanger! Damn Tadase's mean side is just bitchy. I swear i wanted to slap this fictional character, but i have my reasons for making him seem so evil! Anyways Bye Lovely's R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Just for Today Part One

"You don't get to talk to Amu like that!" he shouted. I had my hand on my mouth, muffling my cries to stop. But Kairi kept punching him. "Kairi please, please stop. He's not worth your time" i begged. Walking over, and putting my hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but stopped punching Tadase. "Let's get out of here" he said, taking my hand, and pulling me back into the school. My hand had moved from my mouth to my chest. My heart was bounding, and after a minute it was actually comfortable.

Once we were down the stairs, he kept walking, until we got outside, then he walked over to a Kammery. He opened the door, and guided me inside. I sighed, lightly slamming my head against the little head rest. He jogged over to his side, and quickly got in. "Are we skipping?" i asked, sitting up right, and looking at him.

He nodded "yes. I think you deserve a day off" he said, putting the key in, and turning the car on. The car purred to life, and the heat started to warm up my cold body. He pulled out, and drove away. "But d-do you even do this kind of stuff?" i asked, putting my seat belt on. He sighed "not really, but i can tell you need to get out of there, and i wanted to be the to help you" he said, turning on the radio. Katy Perry's song Spiritual came on, and i smiled.

I don't know why, but i love this song, and i'm not really a fan of her music either. "So what do you want to do?" i asked. He shrugged. "Anything you want to do i'll do" he said, turning down some random road. "Kairi?" i asked, trying to make sure he was paying attention to me "yes?" he asked, a confused look appearing on his face.

i giggled at his cuteness before speaking "why don't we something most teens do? Like go clubbing or some random crap. Just for today?"i asked. He stopped the car, making me fly forward, but my seat belt caught me, and i flew backwards. My breath hitched from the sudden stop. "Kairi you almost killed us!" i shrieked, turning to look at him. He started to drive again, looking at the road. "You just caught me by surprise. I didn't think you liked that kind of stuff" he said, his cheeks flushing a bright pink. I smiled, and sighed. "I don't, but i think it'd be fun to do stuff NORMAL teens do" i said, emphasizing on 'normal.' "Amu if this about what Tadase said he's wrong. Being normal is overrated, to boring, and almost everyone is normal" he said, turning to smile at me.

"Finding a girl who's not normal is like finding a song thats never been heard. You feel special to hear the song, because your the only one who has heard. And you feel like its you're duty to make that artist famous, to make them see that they are more then they believe they are. That their voice is like crystal, yet it's rough, and it makes you smile. Because you know you've just found something special, something that will truly be yours." He said, i smiled, and looked down at my hands.

"Kairi.." i whispered, lightly shaking my hair, so it'd fall, and act as a curtain to hide my blush. "I like you for not being normal Amu, because these day's every girl is trying to be 'normal' and perfect, and plastic. That seeing a weird, crazy, original, unique girl, is a flicker of hope that she'll talk to you" he took another turn down another road, until we pulled up to a curb.

"Can you give me directions to your house?" he asked, turning to face me. I was still in a daze from his words. "Amu?" he asked. I looked up at him, and smiled. "It's just down the road, a little closer to the city. I'll tell you when to stop" i said, he nodded, driving down the road, and towards my house. I finally told him to stop, and got out.

He got out with me, and walked to the front of my house in awe. "Y-you live here?" he asked, walking inside my house. I nodded, and walked down a hall to my room, he followed."So why are we in my house?" i asked, opening my bedroom door, and walking in. He stopped at the doorway. Examining my room.

I blushed, just realizing how embarrassing my room looked. It was painted strawberry pink, and had TONS of photos of my past tapped onto one wall. The other wall had my desk, and the words "Live For Now, And Die For Forever" made out of cuttings of random magazines. My bed was black, and grey, with a pink, and grey comforter. My room had stuffed animals scattered everywhere, and random clothes all around the room.

It looked like a tornado just came through here. "Sorry for the mess" i muttered, scratching my neck nervously. "Um, i um thought you should maybe dress up if you wanted to. I'm gonna take you around town for the night, and do all the idiotic things teens do these days" he said, his nose scrunching up with displeasure, probably because of the idea of doing all the stupid stuff people do these days.

"Yay!" i yelled, running over, and hugging him. "Wait here, i'll take a few minutes" and with that i raced to my closet to grab my favorite dress, and black heels. Then i ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

I put on the dress and tried to zip it up, but it wouldn't budge. So i sighed, and put on the rest of my outfit. I did my eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss just within ten minutes, then i slipped on my black leather marry jane's, and stepped back into my room. I turned backward, and lifted my hair up "c-can you zip me up?" i asked, nervously. I heard the sound of feet on the hard wood floor, and soon my back was met with his warm fingers against my back. I gasped at the light touch. It may have just been a little touch, but it took all i had not to turn around and beg for him to kiss me.

Yep you guessed correctly. I Hinamori Amu didn't just like Tadase. I also like Kairi. "Done" he mumbled, his breath hot on my neck. "T-thanks" i stuttered, turning around. When i turned his face was only inches from mine, his eyes widened a bit, but he didn't move. I smiled at him, not daring to take my eyes away from him.

"U-um so we should go" he said, scratching the back of his neck. I nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and looking at myself from the mirror. I looked good, but i felt like i could do a lot better. I frowned. My black leather skater dress hugged my curves, and stopped mid-thigh.

It looked nice with my pale legs, and heels. I quickly put my hair in a bun, hoping it'd curl when i put it down. "I'll put my hair back down later, but is this okay?" i asked. I turned around. He smiled, and nodded. "Yes, you look stunning" he walked over, and took my hand, walking out of the house, and back in the car. Once we were on the highway i turned the music back on, and it started playing one of my singles from my album.

"We all glow in the dark,

but we can't,

who we are,

we all cry in the corners,

hoping for safety,

hoping for love,

but when you wrap your arms around me,

my body shivers,

and i can't deny that i love it!

why can't we be forever,

he says "because forevers not enough,"

why can't we be together,

he says "because we like to play hard to get,"

and i'll dance in the dark, with you,

and i'll show you my love, with a touch,

because forever may not be enough,

but tonight will show who we are,

Dancing,

yes we're dancing in the moonlight,

everyone wants to know why,

we are stuck on this lullaby, (lullaby)

treat me, oh please treat me like a angel,

i'm so fragile,

and i don't want to break,

but when you wrap your arms around me,

my body shivers,

and i can't deny that i love it!

why can't we be forever,

he says "because forevers not enough,"

why can't we be together,

he says "because we like to play hard to get,"

and i'll dance in the dark, with you,

and i'll show you my love, with a touch,

because forever may not be enough,

but tonight will show who we are,

and who we are is enough,

I thought you loved me!

So why are you leaving!

I can't be alone! (i can't be alone)

We all glow in the dark,

but we can't,

who we are,

we all cry in the corners,

hoping for safety,

hoping for love,

hoping for love that we'll never get." Of course i wrote that song, and of course i was kinda proud of it, but when your in a car, with the guy you like, and one of your "tragic" love songs (that you wrote) comes on, it all kinda just gets awkward from there.

"That was a beautiful song, did you write it?" Kairi ask's me. We pull up to some building, were loud music is heard from OUTSIDE of the building, and theres a line as long as my house, just to get in. "Yeah, i wrote it a few years ago, thought it'd come in use finally" i said, pulling my hair down, and looking in the mirror. My hair was curled, and it stopped right by my elbow. I smiled. "Come on, lets go party!"

A/N Whoop! i made you all think it Ikuto didn't i? well i was thinking of making it Ikuto but i thought it'd be to predictable, and i really wanted to make a chapter with Kaimu. I know I know. "He's not even part of the love triangle!" but come on and tell me you've never thought it'd be cute for Kairi to have his chance? Well anyway's don't worry this story wont turn into a Kaimu story, no i'll make another story another time for that couple, Bye Lovely's R&R


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Just For Today Part Two

~Ikuto's POV~

I couldn't find Amu after Kairi said he'd go check on her and Tadase. I sighed, walking up the stairs to the roof. Wanting fresh air.

I wish i would've gone to Amu and Tadase to see what was wrong, to see if anything was going on, but Kairi said that he'd take care of it. I opened the door, and was met with a moan. What the fuck?

Tadase was laying on the ground. Holding his nose, and his face looked like someone had just personally beat the crap out of him. "Tadase where's Amu?" i asked, slowly walking over to him. He glared at me. "Off with Sanjou" he groaned , rolling over. "Our english teacher Ms. Sanjou did this to you?" i asked. I couldn't help it. I started laughing my ass off "oh my gosh our ENGLISH teacher beat the shit out of you? I mean i knew you weren't tough but this?! Oh god this is hilarious!" i shouted, holding my stomach to support myself from falling. "You idiot i meant Kairi!" he yelled. I raised my eyebrow at him. "He did this to you? That little boy?" i asked, still cracking up.

"Haha your hilarious, but no really he used all these fancy moves, and kept pounding on my face" he said, getting up, and looked at me. "And he took Amu away,i saw them drive away in some Kammery" he said, getting up, and walking over to the railing. "I took my anger out on Amu, now she hates me" he whispered, gripping the railing.

"I made her cry" tears starting to fall. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "What the fuck did you say to her!?" i asked, inching towards him. "Everything, almost everything i've thought for a while now, and i may have said some things that were untrue"i glared at him.

"You idiot, you know Amu's sensitive!" i yelled. Tadase nodded, looking down at the cars passing by. "I need to apologize to Amu. W-will you come with me to go find her?" he asked, turning to stare at me. I sighed "fine" i mumbled. He smiled, then ran over to the exit. "Come on we need to hurry!" I sighed, then jogged with him to his car.

We went to her house, but her maid said she wasn't home, then we went to hr favorite cafe. No luck. We went to the park, the mall, and even her favorite ramen shop. But she was nowhere in sight. I sighed, frustrated, then walked over to the main street, and just tried to find her. "Hey Ikuto" Tadase mumbled, he pulled my shirt sleeve, and pointed to a black shiny Kammery, with the license plate "KMS". "Thats it" he whispered" he walked over, and looked inside, but no one was inside of it.

"Damn-it where are they!?" he screamed, pulling his hair with both his hands. "Maybe they went in there" i said, pointing to the club. His eyes widened. "Amu would never go in such a fowl place" he said, his nose scrunching up in disgust "what makes you think that?" i asked, walking up to him "you dont know EVERYTHING about her" i said, then i walked to the front entrance, and paid the bouncer a fifty to let us in. He smiled, then let us through.

~Amu's POV~

Tons of skrillex was playing, and tons of guys were hitting on me. Kairi looked a little mad, but tried to keep it to himself. We both sat in a booth, drinking on our drinks. Kairi a water, and me a sex on the beach. "Amu would you like to dance?" he asked, he looked a little nervous, but if he was his voice didn't show it. "Sure" i said, standing up, and letting him out of the booth.

He grabbed my hand, and walked us to the middle of the dance floor. It was a little uncomfortable because everyone was grinding one another, but Kairi just grabbed my hand, and we started slow dancing. Some people gave us stares, but we just laughed at them. He twirled me, then made it so my back was pressed against chest, and we swayed. The tune of Bangarang blasting through the speakers. I smiled.

He twirled me again, so i was back to dancing with him. He put his hands on my hips, and started to sway us back and forth. I put my arms around his neck, and pulled him a little closer. Putting my head on his chest.

~Ikuto~

When i saw her. My heart cracked.

~Tadase~

I felt as if somehow, i had already lost.

~Kairi~

It felt amazing to be dancing with her, and every once in a while i'd step on her toe, or stumble, and she'd just giggle. I smiled down at her as she pulled herself against my chest, and wrapped her arms around my waist, obviously she was getting tired. "Amu.." she just nodded in response. "Let's get you home" i whispered to her. Wrapping my arms around her waist to support her, and walking out of the club.

"So much for being a normal teenager for the night" she yawned, gripping my forearm, and running to a wall. She started to throw up, so i ran up, and held her hair back. I rubbed her back, and tried to make her feel better "i *puke* only *puke had *puke* one drink" she said. Holding her stomach.

I sighed, feeling extremely bad for her "well you are skinny.." i said, she shook her head. "I may be skinny, but thats still not possible" she stood up, looking for something in her purse. "Kairi did the bartender say anything to us?" she asked, pulling out a tissue, and wiping her mouth. "No" i answered.

Her eyes widened. "Shit" she mumbled, i looked at her confused. "We need to leave n-" she bent down, and threw up some more. "Amu" i said, pulling her hair back again. She sighed. "Kairi Easters following me. We. Need. To. Go" she told me. Holding her stomach, and suddenly she looked much more paler then usual.

"Amu!" two voices said in unison. I looked up to see Ikuto and Tadase heading our way. Amu saw to, and her eyes widened. She looked like a frightened deer. It was cute. "What the fuck did you do to Amu!?" Ikuto said, speed walking over to us, and taking Amu away from me. I frowned.

"She said someone from Easter is following her" i said, taking Amu from Ikuto, and holding her tight, she held me back. "Kairi!" she shrieked, but her voice was hoarse from throwing up, it was hard to hear. "Kairi he's behind us" she whispered to me "he's here for me" she shuddered.

My grip on her tightened, and i looked behind me to see a man, with a huge grin on his face, walking towards us. He was in a suit, and he had a gun in his right hand. "Give me the girl" he ordered, i slowly started to back up, until i met the trunk of my car. Good.

"Just let me get something of her's from the trunk, and i'll hand her over" i said calmly. Ikuto gasped, and started to run toward me, but the man with the gun snapped his fingers, making five figures emerge from the shadows, three held Ikuto down, and two held Tadase down, they were struggling, trying to get out.

"Kairi please don't give me to them, they'll hurt me, and use me, and do things to me.." she whimpered, holding tightly to my shirt. I felt as if i could cry, and i didn't cry often, but Amu had that affect on me. I opened the trunk with one hand (the other around Amu's waist,) and grabbed the item i was looking for.

I quickly put Amu in the trunk so she wouldn't fall (keeping the trunk door open thought, duhhh,) and grabbed the sword. I slid it firmly across one of the guys arms, making sure not to do to much damage. He yelped, and let Ikuto go. Ikuto then had his left arm free, so he punched one of the men, then kicked him, and then head locked the guy behind him, and flipped him onto his back.

I ran over to the two men holding Tadase down, and sliced one of there angles straight off his leg, and then the other guy, i cut hard (But not to deep) onto the arm holding Tadase. Tadase's eyes widened, and he ran to Amu, not wasting anytime. I walked over to the guy with the gun, and started to fight with him, and used his gun to block most of my slashes, but every once in a while i'd get him hard on the skin.

Finally i hit him on his inner thigh, making him screech. "Why are you after Amu?" i asked, trying to catch my breath. I had him pinned down, and the sword on his throat. "My dear, don't you see?" he said, smirking.

I pressed hard on his throat, making him yelp. "Every assassin company in the world wants her, but she never accepts so we have to kidnap her!" he screamed, trying to make me pull away. "Wait so your not with easter?" i asked, pulling back a little. "No i'm with Geralds Banking Assassination Association!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Yes/No

~Amu's POV~

"No i'm with Geralds Banking Assassination Association!" he said, trying to get out of Kairi's grasp. It felt like a pound of bricks just fell on my chest.

There's more?

~Next Morning, A Tuesday~

I woke up when the clock went off, and took a shower, i stood in the shower for about a hour, before getting out. I dried my hair, and put on my uniform.

The white shirt was tight, and it was a lock sleeve, i put on a black cardigan, and my plaid skirt, my skirt was a Lennon Courtney Full Circle Skirt, it was like i said, plaid. I put on my Dorothy Perkins Black mary-jane comfort court shoes. I curled my hair, and put on a little eyeliner, and mascara, and my nails were painted black.

I walked down the hall to the dining room, where Kiseki was having breakfast with Ami. "What the fuck, are you some saint now?" she asked, taking in my skirt that stopped right below my knees. "I don't always have to wear skimpy clothes Ami. Unlike some people under this roof i actually like to be concealed" i said, grabbing a apple, and my bento, then headed out the door. I walked down the street, and around the corner.

I looked down at the ground, replaying all of yesterday's events.

~Flashback~

"No i'm with Geralds Banking Assassination Association!" he said, trying to get out of Kairi's grasp. It felt like a pound of bricks just fell on my chest. Tadase tried to comfort me, but i had pushed him to the side, walked over to Kairi, i stumbled from whatever the assassin gave me. Ikuto came over, and held me back.

"Don't. He's a grown boy, he can take care of this" he whispered in my ear. I shook my head, trying to get out of his grasp, but my drugged limbs failed to do so. "Kairi" i said, but it came out as a whisper.

"The drugs working you know" he said, smirking. His tongue stuck out between his teeth, revealing the snake tongue. "I thought Easter did that to their private assassins" i said. He looked at me confused, and Kairi turned to see what i meant.

"The tongue, i thought Easter did that" i said, tilting my head in confusion. "No dear, Easter carves a symbol into your skin, or brands you with a arrow through two clasped hands. Geralds does the tongues" he said, smiling, proud of his corporation.

I shivered at the thought of letting Easter carve into me or brand me. Kairi looked at him for a moment, then pressed just hard enough to leave a thin line of blood on the guys neck, but he wasn't dead. The man screamed out in pain, and wrath trying to make it stop. Kairi got up, and took my hand, leading me to the car.

He dropped me off at my house with a quiet goodbye, and a wave. I was disappointed that he decided to be quiet, and keep to himself, because i know that whatever is going in his head. He can't battle alone.

~Present Day~

I bumped into someone, making me fall. "Ooomph" i said, looking up to meet a pair of sapphire eyes. " After last night i don't think its safe to leave you alone" he said, taking my hand, and pulling me up. Once he pulled me up, he started walking, but didn't ket go of my hand. "Kairi told me about the things Tadase said about you" he said. I looked up at him, wide eyed.

"And?"

"And Tadase is a asshole"

"Only when his temper rises, it's like when you tell him his dream wont come true."

"You mean how he screams we're foolish commoners?"

"Exactly."

"God we have such weird friends" he breathed, looking up at the sky. Since it was already october the heat was leaving, and giving us a cool chill. The sky was dark, and cloudy today, just the way i like it.

" Weird people befriend other weird people" i said, crossing my legs when i walk. Yep i'm bored. "I'm not weird!" he said, smiling while saying so. "Yet you can't keep a straight face!" i said, giggling at his cuteness.

I covered my mouth, mad at myself. I had started to stop having so much control, and i started to just be myself with him again. And it hurt to see how fast it took him to break my walls. "…So anyways. I told Tadase he needs to keep his temper in check, or i'd give him MORE then a bloody nose" he said, nonchalantly. I looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind"

"Noo please tell me!"

"Amu please stop whining, its giving me a headache"

"i'll whine like a whore if you don't tell me"

"and i'll kiss you to shut you up"

"and i'll hit you in your balls. If you have any"

"would you like to see?"

"Ikuto zip your pants back up!"

"you asked"

"i said, never asked!"

"fine i'll just kiss you"

"don't"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yesnoyesnoyesnoyesnoyesNO"

"yes?"

I said, a little confused of which one to say. He smirked, then bent down, and kissed me. My eyes widened, but i didn't pull away.

Well aren't you the whore of the month? Mads asked,

Shut up

Kissing two guys within one month, ooh i think someone needs some bleach for their mouth. She said cruelly. I pulled away, freaking out. Ikuto smirked "you liked it didn't you?" he asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. "No i didn't!" i shrieked, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Yes you did"

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"yes"

"SHUT UP!"

A/N Hope you enjoyed my small Amuto chapter :P Anyways i'm gonna list the people i'd like to say thanks you. Your reviews have been read, and loved!

Amuto12345

Stacy

All the guests who've been reviewing, and anyone else.

Unfortunately i accidentally deleted my emails that where given to me the past month, so i didn't get to put all the names down, but don't worry i just appreciate every favorite, follow, review, and read i get :P


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Blood

Today was my first mission. Tadase kept asking when it was, but i told him i didn't have one scheduled. We may be getting along again, but that doesn't mean i trust him with me on a mission.

The Director told me i'd have a partner from now on. I don't know exactly who it is, but this amazing "samurai" guy is apparently amazing with a sword. I sighed, putting on my black tights (kinda like sweat pants, but their skin tight,) and my black tank top. I have on a leather jacket to protect me from the nights air, and my favorite converse. My hair's in a ponytail, and i dip died it as usual for this event. The tips are black, and blue, and just to look like a badass i have black nail polish, and a thick layer of eyeliner on.

I chuckled to myself, putting my gun in its pouch, and my sword behind my back. Walking into my Porche (which i hate sports cars, but its a good thing to have a fast car after killing a couple dozen people.)

Once i got to the destination i was told to wait for my partner under a certain blossom tree. I sat on the ground, my head on the tree, and my eyes closed. "Hinamori Amu?" a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see Kairi dressed in a pretty hot outfit, with a sword strapped behind his back.

My eyes widened. "A-are you my partner?" i asked, standing up, and shoving my hands in my jacket pockets. "Shit" he mumbled, and thats how i knew for the next few years we'd be partners in crime.

But what i didn't know, is if we'd be GOOD partners in crime.

~Two hours Later~

I parked the car two miles away from the house. Then slowly started crawling on the wall like a cat, Kairi did the same. We both crawled until we finally got their, ignoring the pain our knees were feeling for crawling on them for so long.

I tightened my high ponytail, then stealthy jumped down into our victims little walled traditional house. You couldn't hear a sound when i dropped down, nor could you for Kairi.

We both slowly walked in from a open back door, him taking out his sword quietly, only hearing a faint slice. I took out my gun, and loaded it. We walked to the room where we heard music. When we slid open the door. The man we were supposed to kill was in the middle of having a extremely loud orgasm (yes not lying. WE. WALKED. IN. ON. SEX.)

Kairi got on his hands, and kness, then slowly slid the sword through the mans back, until it came out of his stomach. The girl started to scream, but i shot her in the head.

A thrill ran through me, making me almost drop the gun from a sensational shiver that went up my spine. Kairi looked down at the bodies, he looked

as thrilled as me.

We were about to walk out, but i went back over. Putting on my black cloves. I drew a star on each of their heads.

I turned around, and walked out with Kairi. We got in my car, and drove to my house, where we both took showers, and changed. I offered for him to stay, maybe practice his hits on one of my dummies, but he declined, and walked out of the house. I could tell he didn't like his job as much as i secretly did.

~Kairi's POV~

I needed to get Amu out of that business. She was getting sucked in, and was enjoying it. I needed to figure out a way to get her out of danger, out of trouble, and keep her little demon inside of her. Because the world isn't accepting. They never have been.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Stage Tears

Dancing around when your bored is actually exhausting. I'm not gonna kid, i spent two hours dancing around my dressing room. Yes you may ask why i'm in a dressing, and i can with "concerts are LOOONG." It was finally time for me to go on stage. I was wearing leather high waisted shorts, with a red loose tank top, and a black leather jacket; My boots battered, and old, shuffling against the freshly waxed floor. "Your on in" al day came and finished curling my hair "three" another came, and gave me a touch more of lip gloss. "Two" i was given my mic "one" the riser pushed up, and i was on stage.

"

Is life really worth living if you don't live right,

Fear and judgement,

You don't stay in sight,

It's like you never existed,

Ooh,

When your gone no ones gonna know your name,

Why stay in the shadows when we could be letting the world know we breath,

Ooh,

Don't let them down,

Ooh,

Those people in the crowd,

Ooh we know this now,

Why not let them know we cry we scream and sing,

Why not show them what they've been doubting us of,

It's not much of a life your living,

If your living right,

I wanna go down down in history,

Don't let them get you,

Their words don't mean a thing,

They just want you to have the life they wanted,

Never payed attention to me,

They barely even knew my name,

Now it's time for us to be known,

Don't let them down,

You've got this now,

Why not prove them wrong,

You've got this now,

It's not much of a life your living,

Soon to be in the ground,

Just another soul gone by,

Without a notice,

Why not show them we cried we screamed we let go,

Why not show them,

What they'd been doubting us of,

Ooh,

We have this,

Just another name going down into the ground,

Not life your living if no one knows your name,

Why stay in the shadows,

When we could be-e,

Why stay in the shadows,

When we could be living,

Not much life here about to be in the ground,

I wanna go down in history,

Still know my name when,

This is all I want,

Not much of a life your living." I breathed a long breath of air. "How are you guys!" i asked, they all screamed, and screeched. "I gotta say i'm kinda like Kanazawa" the crowd cheered more, i smiled. "So i'm just gonna say, its always been a dream of mine to go on tour, for my very own written album, and it be number one on ALL the charts!" i said, trying to thank them "so tonight is me singing my album 'sanity,' and thanking you all for participating in helping me get number one" i said, before i sang my next song. "

She's a hurricane of chaos,

They said,

She's nothing but worthless,

They said,

And She pleads and she pleads but it doesn't change a thing she's still standing there while they judge her,

They thought She was nothing but a piece of imperfection,

Shes more I know,

She has a reason,

These tears aren't for show,

She could take down some trees maybe even some houses,

Her outburst are like storms, better run and hide,

And you don't know your the reason she slash's herself,

And you don't know your the reason why she cry's her self

And she tried and she tried to turn herself into perfection,

And she tried and she tried and she tried to please you-ooh,

And your the reason she try's to be something original,

Your the reason she doesn't know she's great,

Her difference from most people are what makes her her,

And you don't know she the reason why she feels so lonely oh so lonely,

Ooh,

Your the reason for her crying in the middle of the night,

Your the reason she's called emo,

When really she's a butterfly stuck in its cocoon,

Ooh,

Your the reason why she ran,

They used to call her,

A hurricane of chaos." I was on my knees for affect, making the crowd go soft, and silent; Their phones raised, and its light showing, it looked like they all lanterns, i smiled. "So my manager, and i are talking and i decided i'd do a cover for all my concerts. So here we are at five in the morning. Me getting ready for a interview, and him trying to convince me to do some pop bubble gum song" i said, explaining to them. "And finally i looked him in the eyes and told "i don't change for anyone, my music is my music, and the songs i sing will be ones i enjoy, and be ones i love." So i guess you can figure out he was angry, but eh who cares? So just to tick him off." I paused for moment "i chose the song Creep by RadioHead!" I said, shouting at the end, everyone whooped, and i smiled.

I began to sing the song, slowly going into a trance, everything around me melted, and it felt like i was five again. Singing for my mother, and father. Him taking pictures an videos of me, and my mother fangirling, saying how one day i'll be singing for thousands. My heart clenched at the innocent thought.

Your far from innocent. Mads said, making a tear fall from my eyes.

Easter was using, and creating my dream for me, but it was no longer mine, because they had destroyed, destroyed into their own scheme. I sang the last note, putting every single emotion I'm feeling into it. I slowly opened my eyes, to see the crowd, standing there. They were all silent, watching me cry. I laughed, trying to act like nothing happened.

~Kairi~

I remember the day we left for her 'tour.' They pulled her out of her home, and put her on a bus. She didn't get any goodbyes, and she truly looked like she wanted to kill her manager. I only got to come because i'm her partner. She needs me, i sighed. Feeling my heart crack at the sight in front me. Amu was crying, and i didn't get to go out there and hug her.

A/N Sooooo… I realize i haven't updated in a while, and i'm sorry! I just had writers block, and i've been really depressed lately. I'm not kidding either, i haven't been my happy self lately, anyways i hope this chapter is okay, and i know you guys want Amuto, and Tadamu. And i promise i'll give you some soon, but i just really needed to update, and i'm not in the mood to make a super happy, romantic chapter. So bye lovely's! R&R


End file.
